Foam in seas, lakes, rivers and the like occurs due to physical turbulence of eddies and currents (air saturation) under a temporarily increased water surface tension by secretions from various aquatic organisms, organic materials, etc. In addition, foam frequently occurs by the use of various detergents such as surfactants into domestic sewage. In some industries, foam is artificially generated for use in manufacturing processes. For example, in refining operations for floatation, foam is generated and then eliminated by deforming. In general, foam naturally disappears, but is maintained when it has a high concentration of proteins and non-ionic lipids. The foam blocks the penetration of UV rays into water and interferes with aeration. This causes eutrophication leading to a red tide phenomenon. The occurrence of red tide has significant adverse effects on the ecosystem, because it reduces the concentration of oxygen in water to thereby kill fishes and shellfishes from suffocation. Thus, in order to eliminate foam, various defoaming agents have been used.
As is known in the art, the most popular silicone defoaming agents are prepared by emulsifying silicone oil compounds obtained by dispersing fine inorganic powders, such as silica, titanium dioxide and aluminum oxide, in silicon oil.
However, because of partial noxious ingredients prepared by petrochemical processes, the conventional deforming agents leave post-deforming precipitates which turn into contaminants to create a secondary environmental pollution.